Kingdom Hearts: Bonds of Friendship
by TheChihuahuaEmperor
Summary: Kairi finds a mysterious door on Destiny Island. When it opens, she finds two new friends and the means to search for Sora. Later appearances by the Gullwings and Alice(the one from the twisted American McGee computer game) Please read & review!
1. There will always be a door to the light

Kingdom Hearts: Bonds of Friendship  
  
Chapter 1- "There will always be a door to the light..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor-I don't own Kingdom Hearts etcetera etcetera...  
  
Now that the bloody legal junk's outta the way,   
  
'allo 'allo.  
  
Kairos- I haven't got a conspiracy to tell you people this time.  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor- There's a first.  
  
Kitsumon- Here's one: the government is using technology to give dogs the   
  
power of speech, but they're making them really stupid.  
  
Kairos- That's impossible. Woof!  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor- Where's Chronos?  
  
Kitsumon- Didn't he tell you? He's on vacation while you write this story.  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor-That's good. No interruptions. Here we go.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ground between us began to separate. "Kairi!" he yelled,   
  
"Remember what you said? Well, I'm always with you too." "Sora!" I   
  
called back across the ever-widening gap, "I know!"  
  
Sora and I bacame farther and farther apart. Sora yelled something   
  
but, I couldn't hear him. Suddenly, a mist separated us. When it cleared   
  
seconds later, he was gone.  
  
My tears fell, but I smiled. I was sad, but I knew Sora and I would   
  
see each other again.  
  
Tiny balls of light rose from the ground. I looked around. Destiny   
  
Island sprang up all around me. The trees, the waterfall, even the ocean.   
  
What's more, everything looked like new. All traces of the Heartless'   
  
existence had been erased.   
  
Finally the light balls flew up and dotted the sky. They became stars.   
  
Destiny Island was completely rebuilt. But important things were missing:   
  
Sora and Riku.  
  
I walked around the island hoping for any trace of Sora or Riku. I   
  
found nothing. Then, I went to the secret place.  
  
Memories flooded my mind as I looked at the pictures. When I found   
  
the pictures that Sora and I had drawn of each other, my tears came anew.   
  
He had drawn himself giving me a paopu fruit. As all Destiny Islanders   
  
know, if two people share a paopu fruit their destinies become intertwined   
  
forever.  
  
Then, drew myself giving a paopu to Sora. Just maybe, our destinies would   
  
become intertwined. And just maybe we would see each other again.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Not more heartless, I thought,   
  
They should all be gone. As suddenly as it had begun, the shaking stopped.   
  
Then something amazing happened.  
  
A keyhole suddenly appeared on the knobless door in the secret place.   
  
It then opened. The front of a keyblade pointed out. "Sora!" I yelled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor-Today has been a quiet day. Oh what the heck. *Pulls out chainsaw  
  
but looks disappointed because he has no one to kill* 


	2. The bonds of friendship

Kingdom Hearts: Bonds of Friendship  
  
Chapter 2- The Bonds of Friendship  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor- Hey everybody, hows it going?  
  
Kairos- Guess what. Chronos is back!  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor- Oh please no.  
  
Chronos- I'm back. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor- If you have a death wish, keep going. evil smile  
  
Kitsumon- Just get on with the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I ran to the door. My heart full of joy. It sank when the being that followed the Keyblade was not   
  
Sora.  
  
"You must be Kairi," it said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Wait for me, Mickey!" another , more familiar voice called out from inside the door.  
  
It sounded like and old friend. It couldn't be. Could it?  
  
Riku walked out of the door. I ran to him and flung my arms around his neck.  
  
"Calm down, Kairi," he said.  
  
"I never thought I'd ever see you again!" I cried.  
  
"Kairi," Riku continued, "We haven't come to stay."  
  
"What!" I exclaimed.  
  
"However we have come for you."  
  
"But why?" I asked.  
  
"You and Sora share a special bond," he replied, "You two can sense one another. We need you to   
  
assist us in finding Sora. Will you help us?"  
  
"I'd love to go with you Riku," I said, "But why do you think I have such a bond with him?  
  
"Kairi," Mickey piped up, "When your heart was inside Sora, you weren't just an

independent thing. Your hearts bonded. When Sora gave up his heart in order to return yours,

he gave you his still bonded heart. Last, when you brought Sora back from his Heartless form,

you have him half of the bonded heart. You see, you two share two halves of a single heart.  
  
"Riku," I said, "When I got my heart back, I could hear Sora as though he was by my side

all the time.   
  
But now, his voice… it's left me. This time… I'll fight."  
  
"Kairi…" Riku said.  
  
"I WILL fight!" I continued, "And I WILL find Sora!"  
  
A golden glow lit the secret place. Both Riku and Mickey gasped. I just stood there in   
  
bewilderment.  
  
A gun floated before me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor- That's the second chapter. That's my story and I'm stickin' to it.  
  
Chronos- deep breath HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor- What did I tell you? Kitsumon, where's my chainsaw?  
  
Kitsumon- Mayonakakitsune-chan borrowed it.   
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor- Crud. Oh well, I always have my sporks.  
  
Chronos- loud painful screaming  
  
TheChihuahuaEmperor- G'bye!


End file.
